Caught
by Ellis Jenkins
Summary: When Uhura discovers Spock and McCoy in an intimate position, she is understandably upset. The next day, she decides to bring it up with Spock. Set between 2009 and Into Darkness. Spones.
1. Chapter 1

Uhura had only gone to sickbay for a physical. Simple. Or it should have been. She was already late after working extra time on her bridge shift. When she got to sickbay, she was greeted with a scene she was completely unprepared for; Spock, the Enterprise's first officer and Uhura's boyfriend of nearly a year, and doctor McCoy, the ship's CMO, were standing in the middle of the empty room, embracing each other - Spock's hand was ghosting McCoy's waist, and McCoy's was holding the top of the Vulcan's arm. The men's noses were almost touching, and they spoke to each other in murmurs. Uhura's first urge was to interrupt them, to yell at Spock for cheating on her. But she didn't, because of what happened next. Spock and McCoy's lips hesitantly connected, before becoming more certain and locking together lovingly. Uhura's heart sank; there was an emotion and a passion in the way Spock kissed the doctor that wasn't there when he kissed her. Quickly and quietly (and with a pretty much broken heart), she left, planning to reschedule her physical.

* * *

Well composed after the previous evening, Uhura stood in the open doorway to McCoy's office, where the doctor seemed to be filed reports.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, 'course not. You're rescuin' me!" McCoy told her, putting the PADD down and roughly pushing the pile to the other side of the desk. "Come in."

As she walked to the space on the opposite side of McCoy, Uhura wondered how he could stay so professional around her when he knew Spock was cheating on her with him.

"Sorry I didn't turn up yesterday," she apologized, before semi-lying and explaining, "I had a long shift and I was really tired."

"Right, I hear ya!" McCoy said, grinning, barely missing a beat. "I guess you're wantin' to reschedule," At Uhura's nod, he picked up a PADD. "Are you available at 1600?"

"Sure." Uhura agreed.

"See ya then."

Uhura left, with the thought that the doctor was less irritable than he was when she first met him.

* * *

"Nyota." Spock greeted when he answered the door to his quarters.

Uhura confidently met Spock's gaze.

"Spock, we need to talk." she announced, striding into the Vulcan's quarters.

"May I ask why?" Spock asked.

Uhura glared at him until he stood in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, before noticing Spock's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and rephrasing. "Are you having a relationship with someone who isn't me?"

Spock's eyebrows raised.

"Why do you ask?" he requested.

Uhura considered just demanding the answer from him, she'd wanted to avoid telling him what she saw, but she couldn't.

"Yesterday I went to sickbay and found you and Doctor McCoy." Uhura told him.

"Ah." Spock replied, looking away to the floor.

Uhura's eyes were blazing with fury.

"I just told you that I saw you kissing someone else, and all you have to say is 'ah'?!" she yelled, frustrated and absolutely fuming.

"Nyota, what would you have me say?" he asked, looking up at her, before explaining, "You know what you saw, and I do not deny it. I have had... certain feelings for Doctor McCoy for some time. Approximately one week ago, I found that the feelings were mutual, and we started a relationship."

Uhura felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to end things?" she breathed, several tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I would have done so," Spock replied, before sighing. "But I did not know how."

Uhura swallowed, before looking up into the Vulcan's chocolate brown eyes.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked him.

"Undoubtedly so." Spock immediately answered.

"Are you happier with him than you are with me?"

Spock hesitated.

"I do not think you would like my honest answer."

Uhura nodded, biting her lip.

"I want you to be happy, Spock." she told him, gently kissing his cheek.

She started for the door.

"Nyota," Spock said, stopping Uhura before she left. "I would appreciate remaining your friend."

"I'll think about it." she promised, before leaving.

* * *

The next day, Uhura was sharing lunch with friends in the cafeteria, when Spock walked in. Uhura was in the best position to watch the first officer and still be engaged with her friends. After getting something from the replicator, Spock stood and looked. He strode over to a gloomy looking McCoy. McCoy looked up when Spock sat down, and listened to the serious looking words he said. He grinned and leant back casually, saying something in response. Whatever McCoy said, it prompted Spock to take his hand into his own. At that point Uhura focused on her friends' conversation, giving the doctor and the scientist the privacy they no doubt needed.

* * *

A/N:

This is the first time I've written for the Star Trek Reboots, and I'm not sure how I've done. I _think_ I've done pretty well, especially seeing as I'm not usually very confident at writing canon women, which I think is really bad of me, but it's the truth! I _am,_ however, very proud of the confrontation scene!

Anyway, there are two parts to this; part one (this chapter) is Uhura's POV, the next chapter is Spock and McCoy's POV.

Thanks for reading so far!

~Ellis~


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me, Doctor." Spock said, when he walked into sickbay at 2000 hours.

McCoy looked around and smiled when he saw Spock.

"Yeah." he replied.

The men strode across the room and met halfway. McCoy placed a hand on Spock's upper arm.

"Spock," he said, quietly. "I've been thinkin'..."

He stopped when he felt the very light touch of Spock's hand against his side.

"Ya haven't told Uhura yet, have ya?" McCoy asked, a slight sign of frustration on his face, as he'd been telling Spock that he had to tell the communications officer about their relationship since they got together a week ago.

"I have not known how," Spock replied. "Logically, I know I must simply terminate the relationship, but I know that it would hurt her, emotionally."

"Ya think not telling her's gonna make her feel any better when she _does_ find out?" McCoy asked, keeping his voice quiet, and, when Spock opened his mouth to speak, he interrupted with, "We can talk about it later."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, his voice at a similar volume to McCoy's, and stepped closer to the doctor, his hold on him tightened a notch. "Right now we should... enjoy the moment."

"Mmm." McCoy agreed, pressing his nose to Spock's and closing his eyes, smiling.

Spock rested his other hand on the other side of McCoy's waist. Spock and McCoy stayed, silently, in that position for a few moments.

"Y'know, I've not been this happy to be in someone's arms for _years._ " McCoy murmured, opening his brown eyes.

"I, too, am happy in this position." Spock replied.

He hesitated, before cautiously placing his lips on McCoy's. After a moment, McCoy tilted his head to the side slightly, and, for the first time, they kissed. The action was loving and gently passionate. The couple lost themselves in each other.

* * *

McCoy signed off _another_ report and put it to the side, before groaning and rubbing his temples. He picked up an eleventh PADD; he'd been working on the reports for _hours._

"Am I interrupting?" a voice asked from the door to his office.

"No, 'course not. You're rescuing me!" McCoy replied, putting down the PADD he was reading and roughly pushing it aside. "Come in."

As the communications officer came into the office, McCoy felt a pang of guilt. What he and Spock were doing was wrong, he knew. But they loved each other, and, from what the Vulcan told him, he knew Spock wanted to end his relationship with Uhura, he just didn't know how to.

"I'm sorry I didn't turn up yesterday," Uhura apologized, explaining, "I had a long shift and I was really tired."

McCoy grinned at her.

"I hear ya!" he said. "I guess you're wantin' to reschedule then."

At Uhura's nod, he picked up a PADD.

"Are ya available at 1600?" he asked.

"Sure." Uhura replied.

"See ya then."

* * *

Spock was surprised when the chime on his door sounded. He wasn't expecting anyone besides McCoy, who wasn't due for another two hours. The only other plausible answers were that it was captain Kirk or Uhura. In no frame of mind to talk to either of them, Spock ignored the chime. The door sounded again, so Spock decided to answer it. Uhura was standing in front of him.

"Nyota." Spock said.

"Spock, we need to talk." Uhura announced, striding into the Vulcan's quarters.

Spock raised his eyebrows, before turning to her.

"May I ask why?" he enquired.

The glare Uhura gave gave him told him the answer; somehow, she had found out about him and McCoy. Uhura kept her glare fixed on Spock, until he eventually stepped in front of her. She took in an audible breath.

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, which confused Spock, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. Uhura rephrased. "Are you having a relationship with someone who isn't me?"

Feigning surprise, Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, with an underlying question that asked her to prove her indirect accusation.

Uhura took a moment to consider him.

"Yesterday I went to sickbay and found you and Doctor McCoy." she told him.

"Ah." Spock said, looking down - he wasn't prepared to explain himself to Uhura yet.

"I just told you that I saw you kissing someone else, and all you have to say is 'ah'?!" Uhura yelled, _very_ angrily.

Quietly, Spock sighed, before raising his eyes from the ground and looking at the furious woman.

"Nyota, what would you have me say?" he replied, before explaining his situation. "You know what you saw, and I do not deny it. I have had... certain feelings for Doctor McCoy for some time. Approximately one week ago, I found that the feelings were mutual, and we started a relationship."

Uhura blinked rapidly to stop the tears falling.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to end things?" she breathed, tears starting to stream down her face, making Spock panic slightly.

"I would have done so," Spock replied, in the softest voice he could muster, before sighing, a little dejectedly. "But I did not know how."

Uhura's eyes met his.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked.

"Undoubtedly so." Spock immediately said.

"Are you happier with him than you are with me?"

Spock lowered his eyes, hesitant.

"I do not think you would like my honest answer." he murmured.

Uhura nodded, before softly kissing the Vulcan's cheek.

"I want you to be happy, Spock." she told him, before turning to leave.

"Nyota," Spock said, and stopped her momentarily. "I would appreciate remaining your friend."

"I'll think about it." Uhura promised, before leaving.

Spock looked around. The chronometer on the wall read 1915. He decided to call off the meeting between him and Doctor McCoy. He patched a communication from his quarters to sickbay, where the doctor would no doubt be.

"Spock," McCoy warmly greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Doctor McCoy, I'm afraid we're going to have to postpone our meeting." Spock told him.

"What? Why?" McCoy demanded.

"I have some things I need to think over." Spock explained.

"Right, sure." McCoy replied, disappointed and sceptical.

Spock was torn, at the tone of his voice, between telling him to come over anyway or...

"I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

Spock surveyed the cafeteria. He'd just come off his morning shift on the bridge, and captain Kirk had told him to get lunch because he "looked like he hadn't eaten in days". Spock's eyes were drawn to a forlorn looking McCoy, who was pushing his food about on his plate. Immediately, Spock strode across the dining hall to sit opposite the miserable seeming doctor.

"Doctor McCoy." he greeted.

"Spock, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." McCoy groaned, trying to avoid the Vulcan's eyes.

Spock searched the clearly upset man's face.

"Leonard... may I ask what's bothering you?" he asked, having found nothing.

"Ya know what it is, Spock!" McCoy snapped.

Spock looked the doctor up and down again, and raised his eyebrows in realization.

"I believe you have misinterpreted my motive for cancelling last night."

"Have I?"

Spock picked up the doubt in McCoy's voice.

"You have. That evening, Nyota came to my quarters. She had discovered us together in sickbay, and came to confront me about it. Needless to say, we have... broken up. I felt I needed time to process what had happened, that I could now dedicate thoughts to you, and only you, so I cancelled the appointment we had made. I came very close to inviting you over despite my want for isolation. I assure you that I have no intention of purging our relationship."

Grinning, McCoy leant back and rested his elbow on the back-rest.

"Ya really don't, do ya?" he said, thinking out loud, before bringing his eyes to meet Spock's. "Thanks Spock."

After pushing his plate aside, Spock reached across the table and took McCoy's hand into his own. The doctor smirked, and he kissed the palm of Spock's hand, causing a green blush to work it's way to the tips of his ears.

"Spock, I think you're blushing." McCoy teased.

"I _am_ aware." Spock replied, exasperatedly embarrassed.

McCoy leaned forwards, over the table, and captured the Vulcan's lips with his own, surprising him, and making his entire face flush green. Awkwardly, Spock tried his best to return the kiss, pushing himself into the table as he leaned over it. McCoy was the one to end the kiss, controlling his breathing.

"I need to get to sickbay." he told Spock, smoothing his shirt and hair.

"Of course," Spock said, letting his fingers brush against the doctor's as he stood. "Perhaps I'll see you this evening."

"Count on it!" McCoy cheekily agreed, grinning and winking, before he left the cafeteria.


End file.
